Paris Mornings
by lmaosfomgcslhs
Summary: She felt no need to clutch the mug with the small kittens on it   any longer; she no longer needed its warmth- not that she would put   it down any time soon though- because the man beside her was all she   needed.  Saya/Haji one shot  *slight spoiler*


Paris Mornings 

The morning sunlight felt like home. The odd but familiar feeling of  
the cool, crisp breeze that blew through the trees both chilled and  
warmed her. She felt an odd prang of happiness in the pit of her  
stomach for- so sudden she almost jumped- she was not quite use too.  
Her stomach turned with the relaxing feeling as if it were trying to  
lull her back to her bedroom, making her limbs lethargic and her mind  
fuzzy.  
Saya had not yet been able to counteract the strange emotion with a  
dead line. She figured all good emotions, such as this one, had their  
limits; where then the painful ones would suddenly creep back on her  
in the night and those lethargic, calm feelings would simply vanish as  
if they never existed. As if they had just shriveled up and died off  
someplace in the deep cavern of her heart, leaving her empty again.  
But, this feeling she now shared with the morning hours in her usual  
purple, silky dress with her tea cupped gingerly in both hands; this  
particular feeling had yet to go away.  
It reminded her of her old home. Those few pre-numbered days filled  
with warm arms and smiles. Those days where the steam from the stove  
would add a small gleam to her forehead and her hands would blister  
over with the, now learned, mistakes she made while performing her  
feministic duties around the home. The picture her mind could just  
barely paint, leaving her with more emotion than actual memory.  
The thought of such a place brought her father's voice creeping slowly  
into her mind.  
'Everything will work out!'  
Her brother would then step in, chiming in the same words. Sometimes,  
she would melt the two figures into one person, which punched her with  
so much force she shook. Just the mere thought of his smile, his  
voice, his figure, or even the home they once shared used to rack her  
into agony until she could no longer stand the pain of the shaking  
and spinning and she would simply collapse into the nearest set of  
arms. The nearest comfort zone- to which she often found was Haji.  
But now, NOW was so much different. Not that she didn't still remember  
the pain or sadness; it was simply taken over by something so much  
greater than such. The happiness that swirled about her would, not  
only cover, but kill off the agony. She was once again smiling back at  
her father, and holding her brothers hands, in her thoughts that is,  
and she wondered why she had wasted so much time on the pain. She  
traced her mind for the unspoken, unquestioned agony she felt when, at  
the time, she could have whipped her tears and allowed the lethargic,  
calm, happy feeling to come over her.

A sudden shiver raced through her spine and she gripped the mug in her  
hands tighter. Saya no longer frowned or flinched away from the cool  
breezes of the early morning. No, she embraced it as a way of telling  
herself she was awake, ALIVE. She needed this slightly uncomfortable  
yet enjoyable sensation more than anyone. Sometimes, when Saya slept,  
she could not tell the difference between her thoughts and dreams from  
her life. From her alive state.

Before she could sip at her tea, there was another breeze, only the  
trees did not move and sing along to it. It was not a breeze, but a  
disturbance in the air around her. She smiled, sipping at her tea and  
sighing at the warmth that spread through her body like feathers,  
sending her into a short, temporary state of bliss.  
Without turning, she smiled wider, his very presence like a wave of  
warmth. She felt no need to clutch the mug with the small kittens on it  
any longer; she no longer needed its warmth- not that she would put  
it down any time soon though- because the man beside her was all she  
needed. If she concentrated hard, she could feel his pulse vibrating  
through her at the same rate as her own. She could feel the blood  
running in his veins, the air moving through his lungs. It both made  
her smile, and her mouth water, and she welcomed both feelings,  
gripping at them, for they were comforting feelings.  
They exchanged no words, but Haji was contempt with the silence. He  
too could simply stand there, beside Saya, and just feel her. Enjoy  
the mere exposure to the air she breathed and the view she saw. He  
looked forward and wondered if she saw the same things he did. The  
tipped roofs, the rock roads and dim lights that seemed to be drained  
by the pink-blue sky. He looked over every detail and wondered why it  
always seemed like new. No matter how many times Haji looked over this  
small section of Paris, it always seemed as if everything got up and  
exchanged places- as if playing musical chairs- so that the next day  
he would see something slightly different than the day before.

Saya shifted off her left leg and allowed her hip to roll to her right  
instead, her dress sliding over her lower thighs and the lace brushing  
over her skin, leaving behind goose bumps. She lifted her left heel  
off the porch, finding slight relief. She momentarily wondered how  
long she had been standing here before Haji had stood beside her, and  
how long afterwards. The wind shifted slightly and Haji's scent rolled  
towards her. She breathed in generously, letting his fragrance roll  
through her and refresh her memory, not that she hadn't smelt him in a  
while. He was beside her most of the day and night. Even with such  
truth, his scent still forced a hunger on her she knew she couldn't  
resist all day. He always beckoned her without even speaking or moving,  
and it made her rethink everything. She was unsure weather Haji knew  
he pressed this sudden urge into her skin, but somehow, she assumed he  
did. Now, weather he did it purposely was a mystery to her, no matter  
how much she tried. Though it didn't bother her as much as she would  
have thought, because she knew she did the same to Haji.  
Oh, she knew.  
Saya finally turned her head, ever so slightly so anyone else may not  
have noticed, and stole a glimpse at the man next to her. She smiled  
at the all too familiar posture and hard, yet calm look in his  
features. She looked over his face, his smoothed skin that would  
forever stay as such, never aging- and never loosing its beauty-  
forever frozen in time.  
For a moment, she thought over the fact that she rarely saw his brow  
crease. Rarely did he become too angry or annoyed that he would let  
his features twist in such a way. But if she looked closely, she could  
see the beginnings of smile creases at the corners of his eyes. These  
had been there for a long time, before Jole died and Haji fell down  
the steep ledge. This was the only reason she could see them now.  
She examined his straight nose, square jaw, and full lips; simply  
taking in his handsomeness and feeling the pride that it was hers and  
hers alone.  
"Good morning Haji," she spoke suddenly, her voice seeming alien to  
her, not yet used this morning. He turned his face a fraction towards  
her and nodded in response, letting it fallow with,  
"Good morning, Saya."  
The silence that fallowed was not less comfortable, nor more awkward  
as before. They had not changed the air with their voices, and it  
seemed as if they had not yet broken the silence. And suddenly, that  
calming happiness made itself known in Saya's stomach once more;  
causing her to unconsciously smile again.

The silence was broken again from the sound of Kai in the home behind  
them, one of the twins calling out his name before he chuckled and  
answered them with a comment neither Saya nor Haji payed enough  
attention to catch. They did not budge when Kai opened the fridge or  
began to take out plates for the girls' breakfast, which- now that Saya  
thought about it- was a comforting sound that did not pierce the  
silence, but added to its peace.  
She smiled and placed a hand on Haji's arm; feeling the warmth that  
emitted from his body. She sipped at her tea again and found it had  
cooled, being the only clock she now held.

Saya now gazed into the Paris sky and found that the cotton candy-  
like color was now replaced with a bright blue that was intercepted at  
some points with fluffy white clouds. She turned her eyes back to Haji  
whom held a small smile that was rarely seen by any other than  
her. Staring into his averted eyes, she smiled too, finding the  
swirling of happiness become stronger.  
Haji was more beautiful than Paris itself, especially when standing  
beside his queen-and lover- Saya Otinashi.

End.


End file.
